deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Rising 2 Weapons
:For the locations of every item in every store see Dead Rising 2 Stores for the location of every item in every area, see Fortune City. :See also Combo Weapons. Dead Rising 2 Prima Official Game Guide lists over 220 different non-combo weapons, not including vehicles. The first guide listed 141 Dead Rising Weapons. In addition is a list of Case West and Off the Record Weapons‎. __TOC__ Weapons Gray means also in Case Zero. To edit the page on the weapon: click the weapon's name link. To edit the information which appears here, click "edit this weapon's information". Damage is on a five point scale, five causing the most damage. Damage and how long a weapon lasts are from the official guide. # More traditional weapons # Nontraditional weapons (loads slowly) # Vehicles # Case West and Off the Record Weapons‎ Combo Weapons See Combo Weapons. Unanswered Questions * Question Trivia *In the PC game file items.txt, regular damage for every weapon is listed under "AttackDamage0". For throwing weapons, the damage is listed as "MaxProjectileDamage". See Modify weapons for more information. * There are no Gumball Machine, Hanger, Hockey Stick, Shampoo, Shower Head and Sniper Rifle in common areas, only in stores. * Template:Strength 2 is a list of the strength of all Case Zero weapons created before the official dead rising guide was released, which had the strength of all weapons. This list will not be expanded further and is only retained to check the validity of the strength figures in the official guide. Weapons with the same name There are a couple of weapons which have different spellings, such as Sledge Hammer (Sledgehammer) and Fire Axe (Fire Axe). There are at least 48 weapons with the same name as in Dead Rising: # 2 x 4 (Dead Rising 2) # Acoustic Guitar (Dead Rising 2) # Baseball Bat (Dead Rising 2) # Bass Guitar (Dead Rising 2) # Bench (Dead Rising 2) # Bowling Ball (Dead Rising 2) # Bucket (Dead Rising 2) # Cardboard Box (Dead Rising 2) # Cash Register (Dead Rising 2) # Chainsaw (Dead Rising 2) # Cooking Oil (Dead Rising 2) # Dumbbell (Dead Rising 2) # Electric Guitar (Dead Rising 2) # Fire Extinguisher (Dead Rising 2) # Garbage Can (Dead Rising 2) # Gems (Dead Rising 2) # Golf Club (Dead Rising 2) # Gumball Machine (Dead Rising 2) # Handbag (Dead Rising 2) # Handgun (Dead Rising 2) # Hanger (Dead Rising 2) # Hockey Stick (Dead Rising 2) # Hunk of Meat (Dead Rising 2) # Lawn Mower (Dead Rising 2) # Lead Pipe (Dead Rising 2) # Machete (Dead Rising 2) # Mailbox (Dead Rising 2) # Meat Cleaver (Dead Rising 2) # Nightstick (Dead Rising 2) # Paint Can (Dead Rising 2) # Painting (Dead Rising 2) # Parasol (Dead Rising 2) # Plywood (Dead Rising 2) # Propane Tank (Dead Rising 2) # Push Broom (Dead Rising 2) # Pylon (Dead Rising 2) # Queen (Dead Rising 2) # Saw Blade (Dead Rising 2) # Servbot Mask (Dead Rising 2) # Shampoo (Dead Rising 2) # Shotgun (Dead Rising 2) # Shower Head (Dead Rising 2) # Skateboard (Dead Rising 2) # Sniper Rifle (Dead Rising 2) # Soccer Ball (Dead Rising 2) # Step Ladder (Dead Rising 2) # Stool (Dead Rising 2) # Water Gun (Dead Rising 2) PC names for weapons In the PC files items.txt many of the weapon names are different, including: Video |} References See also * Greene's Hardware, showing dozens of the weapons. External links * What Weapons Would You Say Are The Best ,Most Powerful,PP Earner, Psychopath Killers?, GameSpot, (Sept 21, 2010). * Dead Rising 2 Weapon Combiner, xbox.com, (August 2010).